


Sterek Re-write - season 2

by tiffanyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Expanded Scene, Fluff, Fluffy, Jeep - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Season 2, Short, Stiles jeep, early sterek relationship, season two, sterek, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyy/pseuds/tiffanyy
Summary: ideksong - Like Wolves by David Condos





	Sterek Re-write - season 2

* Derek and Stiles approach Beacon County Sheriff Station to break Issac Out

“Ok, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my fathers office” Stiles explains “The problem is getting past the front desk” 

“I’ll distract her” Derek replies nonchalantly 

“Woah, woah, woah — you?” Stiles says quickly grabbing Derek’s shoulder “You’re not going in there” 

Derek looks him up and down rapidly, from where his hand is to his face in a questioning manner as to why he has laid a hand on him (that Derek secretly finds so attractive)

Stiles follows his eye movements from where he put his hand to Derek’s glare

“I’m taking my hand off” Stiles says nervously knowing he had made a mistake

“I was exonerated.” Derek says flatly 

“You’re still a person of interest” Stiles counters

“An innocent person” Derek argues

“An - YOU? yeaaaah right” Stiles says in his usual sarcastic tone “OK FINE, what’s your plan?”

“To. distract. her” derek says matter-of-factly

“uh huh, how? by punching her in the face?” stiles says while making a face

Derek gives a sarcastic smile, the best he knows how,  
“By talking to her.” 

“Ok, alright, give me a sample.” stiles requests “what are you gonna open with”

Derek sighs and glares. 

Stiles sighs right back at him, “dead silence. the should work beautifully. any other ideas?” sarcasm dripping from stiles perfect mouth. 

Derek looks up in an exasperated manner, “thinking about punching you in the face.” he replies 

“hmm. yeah. bet that’s not all you wanna do.” 

and then derek is leaning closer as stiles crushes himself against the driver door. but what he wasn’t expecting was their lips to be crashing together. Derek’s teeth hitting his almost painfully if i wasn’t for his warmth, stubble, and the fact that Stiles wasn’t expecting such a mind blowingly orgasmic kiss. 

As derek pulled away, “What the fuck dude!” stiles screamed 

“you were jealous because i have to flirt with the front desk person.” derek said as if what he had just done was normal and winked before he opened the door to get out 

“we will be discussing this after sourwolf” stiles said

“mhmm. that’s not all we will be doing” derek replies with a wink”


End file.
